Within The Shadows Is My TrueSelf
by Dark-Angel-Princess 01
Summary: Read the one made by SilverWolf-Ryuki First Within the shadows Trunks Finally had enough and decided to disappear with Goten tagging Along now 8 months later they become more powerful then before but with one draw back Trunks is now a girl named Lycoris!
1. Chapter 1

Within The Shadows

Trunks Thoughts- It has been about 3 weeks since I have last seen my father or any member of my family it makes me wonder are they worried about me or are they happy that I'm not with them anymore. For the time being I've went away training by myself all over the world...but it still makes me wonder, so I went to go stay with the supreme Kai for awhile and he let me stay and he also understood my problem. Ever since that day I've been training with him every single day. But one day something I didn't except happed Goten Showed up, He told me he didn't want me to be alone so I let him stay, Until something really bad happen for some reason me and Goten's power became too strong and are bodies couldn't contain it, so they were destroyed, but a mere cal happened are bodies were remade but with one drawback I was now a girl, at first I was in shock and angered by this but I decided that nothing was truly wrong even if I was still a girl that doesn't change who I am on the inside, sure my father would of been angry that now his son was a girl, but I also realised that I really don't care he can just get another son and be happy with my mom and my sister.

It has now been 6 months now and things have gone pretty well the planet go back all the people who lived there long ago and also tones of other people move here too. Me and Goten have really changed Goten almost looks like a mirror version of Goku And me well my hair is now almost up to my knees and is tied in ribbon at the bottom and my outfit looks like something out of one of my maple story or kingdom heart games. Me and Goten soon became the planets protectors and for once I could actually say I was happy.....well until the day came where Supreme Kai told me and Goten that our fathers and family were coming to ask were Goten was, and that hurt my heart It proves I was right they didn't care for me at all.

8 Years Later

Goten- Lycoris, Lycoris, LYCORIS!!!!!

Lycoris- Huh?! Oh sorry Goten I wasn't paying attention

Trunks/Lycoris's Thoughts- Oh and another thing since I'm now a girl and the name Trunks doesn't sound good on a girl so I changed it to Lycoris which I picked because it's named after Twigh light in Greek and it means ambiguity and obscurity.

Goten- Come on the Supreme Kai wants us to come are parents are arriving soon

Lycoris- Heh, Goten what do you think will happen when my family sees me, I mean they're expecting their son not their daughter

Goten- Hahaha I guess your right

Supreme Kai- There you 2 are your parents just arrived, there right behind me come on

Lycoris & Goten- Hai!

Chichi- Goten!!!! You're Okay

Goku- Son!!

Gohan- Goten, Little buddie your okay!

Goten- Mom, Dad Gohan!!!!!

Bulma- Supreme Kai...Where's Trunks

Supreme Kai- Huh? She was just here a second ago?!

Vegeta- She?!

Supreme Kai- Oh!! That's right I didn't tell you, well Goten and Trunks power became too strong so their bodies were destroyed, but their power remade them, but with one drawback Trunks is now a girl.

Vegeta & everyone (except Goten) - WWWHHHAAATTT!!!!!

Goten- Yup It's true dad Trunks is now a girl

Vegeta- So my son is now my daughter

Supreme Kai- Yup it's true, I'll go find her

Goten- No need she's up there

Bulma- Huh?

*Everyone Looks Up*

Lycoris- Hmmmm...Doo...Hmmm

Bulma- TRUNKS!!

Goten- Um Bulma she doesn't respond to that name anymore

Bulma- What?

Goten- Hey Lycoris!!! Get down here!

Lycoris-Huh?! Sure coming!

*Lands on the ground*

Lycoris- Hey everyone long time no see!!

Bulma- T-Trunks?!

Lycoris- Yup it's me, oh by the way my name is now Lycoris

Villager- Supreme Kai we have a problem!!!!

Supreme Kai- What!!! What's the problem!!!

Villager- It's Baby Sir he's returned again!!!

Supreme Kai- What!! Baby!!!

Vegeta & Everyone- Baby!!! I thought he died 1 year ago!!!

Lycoris- Well you didn't now it's our problem.

*slowly starts to fly into the air*

Vegeta- Huh? Where are you going?!

Lycoris- Simple to kill Baby, Duh!

Goku- What! By yourself, there's no way you can defeat him by your self

Lycoris- Whatever!

*Flies away*

Bulma- What Trunks!!

Supreme Kai- Don't worry it'll be over in like 4 minutes

Everyone- What!!!!

Supreme Kai- its true look up

Everyone- Huh?

*Everyone looks up*

Lycoris- Well let's get this over with

Baby- Heheheheh, do you really think you can beat me

Lycoris- Um, Yah Yah I do

Baby- Why you brat how dare you mock me!!

Lycoris- Heh

*Lycoris disappears*

Baby- Huh Where the hell did that insolent Brat go!!

Lycoris- Heh, right behind you, Baby....Goodbye

*blasts Baby through the Heart*

Baby-NO!!! GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Lycoris- Hmmm what a waste of time

Everyone-What the Hell how did she do that?!!!

Goten- Oh I almost forgot.....

Vegeta- Huh? What did you forget?

Goten- Lycoris`s Dark Secret...

*To Be Continued*


	2. AUTHORSNOTE

Hello everyone.

okay lately, i've been reviewing all my stories as well as my original ones that i've been working on lately and i've been slowly getting better at my writing and making my stories better.

and that's is mostly why i haven't been updating for a while. but i' haven't completely given up on my stories just yet, and will get around to them very soon, it may take awhile since school is coming back up and this is my last year in high school. but i will be taking a creative writing course in my last semester so i may get time to work on them there.

Right now i'm working on my Original story 'Poison Heart' which is written in a proper writing style and is easy to understand, because i'm getting better. but i'm still writing down ideas for my stories on here and i'm free to hear any of your ideas if you want anything interesting to happen


End file.
